


5 times Crowley called Aziraphale 'angel' and 1 time he called him 'Angel'

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Pet Names, Relationship through time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.- or Crowley figures out what he wants over the course of several millennia.





	5 times Crowley called Aziraphale 'angel' and 1 time he called him 'Angel'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninallthatjazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninallthatjazz/gifts).



> Hey! Second attempt at Crowley/Az fic. Bear with me as I figure them out.

1.

Crawly recalled meeting Aziraphale for the first time. Of course he did. He rarely forgot anything that impactful. It was not on the wall of the garden, overlooking the fate of humanity, no; it was about two days earlier.

There had been conflicts between heaven and hell before, between demons and angels. In Crawly’s opinion, angels were just demons in the making, a fancy name before you did one wrong thing, shot one wrong look in the wrong direction or talked one wrong word with one wrong person. Crawly did not feel like his being a demon was justified, really. But at least it was bound to be more fun. More free. Then, he had seen Aziraphale, looking like no other angel, Crawly had seen before: happy. Angels were bitter, generally. Always doing the dirty work – well, not dirty enough to fall but still dirty in any case – for somebody they rarely or never met. Judging each other and everybody else. Angels were a mess. But then Crawly saw the one angel that seemed to radiate everything positive. Whatever an angel should be.

“Hey,” Crawly called, transforming into his anthropomorphic form. After all, he needed vocal chords in order to speak.

“Hey, angel!” The angel turned around.

“Hello.”

A crisp voice, clear, flowing from his lips like music and if Crawly had said that his heartbeat remained steady, that would have been a lie.

“Nice one, I have to admit. This earth, will you stay here?”

The angel looked up at the clear blue sky and nodded.

“I suppose I will.”

* * *

 

2.

They got to know each other and Crawly’s first impression of the angel had somehow not been wrong. Aziraphale really did his best to be genuinely good. And Crawly could respect that. He had been the same once. Before he had started asking questions, somebody didn’t want to hear.

Aziraphale reminded Crawly of what he’d been. And yet he was so different. He was sure that this angel would never fall. Watching him from afar, Crawly hissed. _He_ had never been this emotional. For days, Aziraphale had been upset; he knew something bad was going to happen to these people. They were too ambitious, too thirsty for knowledge and so they continued building. Crawly, too, knew that they were doomed, after all, they reminded him of himself just a bit too much. Asking questions and such.

The tower they were building was supposed to reach God. And both Aziraphale and Crawly knew that this was a terrible idea – so, Aziraphale had tried to kill the idea in its roots, while Crawly had nurtured it, tempting the people with knowledge. _Power_.

He had won, of course. Humans were ever so easy to influence.

“And so we meet again,” he spoke, as he stepped next to the angel.

“Oh.” More of a sigh, than an utterance.

Crawly grinned, eyes fixed on the tower.

“It won’t end well,” he whispered and he noticed how Aziraphale shivered beside him.

“No, I’m afraid it won’t.”

The angel turned to face him.

“If they only listened to me! I have all the knowledge they could want! If they only asked! I could give them what they want without the consequences they’ll suffer now.”

“Ah, don’t take it personally, angel. That’s just how they are,” Crawly responded and put some more ambition in the builders’ minds.

“I suppose, I’ll have to try harder then,” Aziraphale sighed and turned away from him. Crawley would have to change his strategy to get Aziraphale’s attention, he would tend more to what Aziraphale liked, instead of getting in his way.

* * *

 

3.

Words were a funny thing. They always meant the same but when strung together could mean a completely different thing. Some words did not even mean the same thing as… itself, some words were paradoxical in themselves or could be put in such a construction that gave the listener a headache. Words were indeed a funny thing. And don’t even mention languages! The same words, surely, but only in this specific context. It gave Crowley himself a headache. He had known since the beginning, that the tower of babel would not be a good idea, objectively speaking. But it had been immensely entertaining to watch these men build a tower and ultimately get punished for it. Crowley had seen himself in them. And then they suffered the consequences. Languages! As if the words of one language alone weren’t enough! Now they had all those added nuances and connotations that often did not survive translation. What a mess!

Languages were bad enough. But when humanity invented letters and discovered writing, everything went completely crazy, but times changed and Crowley had to just go with it even if he himself did not change much at all.

Sure, he cut his hair every now and again, sometimes he had a beard even if he knew that he did not look his best with it. Sometimes he had an entirely different temper for a century or two. He generally disliked things staying the same, he loved innovation, save perhaps for when humans started to write. One letter could make so much of a difference. The only thing that ever really stayed the same was Aziraphale’s presence. Admittedly, they were apart for the biggest part of, well, world history, but they always somehow ended up in the same place again. Miraculously perhaps.

Crowley rolled his eyes as he saw Aziraphale across the room. He had been drinking for the better part of the night – the invention, or rather discovery of alcohol had been one of the better innovations. Until a certain angel drank too much of it, Crowley thought to himself as he sauntered over to stand quietly next to Aziraphale’s chair until he noticed.

“Oh!” A yelp. Crowley suppressed a grin.

“Crawly!”

“It’s Crowley, darling.”

Aziraphale blushed and Crowley was somewhat aware that this was not merely due to the alcohol.

“We wanted to be out of here half an hour ago,” Crowley continued and Aziraphale just nodded and went back to the nonsensical conversation he was having.

Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder, once again prompting him to look up.

“Come on, sober up.”

“Wha’?”

“You’re an Angel, capital A. Sober up!”

Aziraphale just frowned. “How?”

Crowley had done it before. Once or twice while Aziraphale had been present, so he had to know, didn’t he? There was no way he didn’t know.

“You just… concentrate.”

Aziraphale scrunched up his face and pressed his eyes shut. He looked incredibly adorable, but Crowley made sure not to show this revelation on his face.

“’m still drunk,” Aziraphale slurred and held out a hand. Crowley took it and put the angel’s arm around his shoulder, helping him up.

“Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

 

4.

It was a gorgeous villa. Crowley had been here before, a couple of times. Most of those times, the master of the house wasn’t even there, but the grounds were just too peaceful for Crowley not to break in and relax there sometimes. Of course the house staff was still there, the wife and her occasional lovers.

This time round, Hadrian himself was there. He was no longer young, no longer travelling as much. The fun in this life had ended for him when Antinous died. Crowley would know, he had been there. It was a deep depression, that took Hadrian’s will power and made him live in the past. Statues of his lover were all around. And Crowley begrudgingly had to admit to himself, that he understood. Not only had Antinous been an angel – not literally of course. He was the good influence, that kept Hadrian going and happy.

He wondered, who might fill that role for himself, while gazing out over the gardens.

“Oh, I thought I felt your presence here.” Suddenly came from directly behind him.

Crowley hissed; he hated when somebody managed to sneak up on him.

“It’s just me, Crawly.”

“How many ti-“

“Oh, forgive me. Crowley.”

“Hmph.”

“It’s almost been a century since we last saw each other. What have you been doing?”

And even though Crowley wanted to snarl and tell Aziraphale just how unwanted his presence was, he could not get himself to do so.

“Oh, just this and that. Temptations, mischief, the fun stuff. What about you?”

For the first time, he turned to look at the angel and his treacherous heart did the same thing it always did: Skip a beat and then start to race. Crowley’s only reassurance was, that Aziraphale seemed just so oblivious to anything Crowley ever did, that he likely wasn’t going to notice a thing.

“Made some friends, did some paperwork. Not much in any case. But did you hear about poor Hadrian’s darling? What a tragedy.”

“I was there,” Crowley remarked in a dry tone. He saw the gasp, before it left Aziraphale’s lips. “No, I didn’t kill him. I might be a demon but I had better things to do!”

“But you also didn’t save him,” Aziraphale whined. “Have you seen how miserable Hadrian is?”

“Of course I have. But saving people is not my job. It’s yours, angel.”

Aziraphale remained quiet, staring straight ahead.

“It _is_ a really good arse, wouldn’t you say?” Crowley murmured close to the angel’s ear, gesturing at a nearby statue.

He only got a stubborn shrug in return, but even Aziraphale’s frown could not hide the blush, that was rising into his cheeks. Crowley allowed himself to smile.

* * *

 

5.

“Darling!” shouted Crowley and five people turned to look at him. None of them were the one he had actually meant to call.

“Angel!”

There he was. Turning to Crowley. Sometimes, he regretted having to wear sunglasses, but people didn’t react particularly kindly to snake eyes these days. Then again, what did Crowley care, if he got to take in all of Aziraphale in return, every speck of colour, every nuance of… well, brown and beige. It was really not the most stimulating wardrobe, but Aziraphale couldn’t be blamed for the miserable taste they had in heaven. At least he had learned to wear actual form-fitting clothes.

Warmth pooled in Crowley’s chest. Hell, he wanted to be close to the angel, closer than they had ever been. He wanted to kiss him – one of the better human inventions, there was so much fun to be had when kissing – and Crowley wanted to have all the fun with the angel. His angel. The only angel, who really deserved to be called that.

Crowley shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Aziraphale was too good for him, surely. He would never really want Crowley like that. Crowley was not even sure if he could. Best not to worry about it. As Aziraphale walked over to him, Crowley was thankful for his glasses once more because even to this oblivious angel, something would have shown on his face.

“How long has it been?” Aziraphale asked.

“Oh, how should I know? I’m never really counting.” Except he was. It had been seventeen years, three months, and two weeks exactly. He hated it, especially because the reason he knew was so trivial and annoying. It had been seventeen years, three months, two weeks, and about twenty minutes since Aziraphale had first hugged him and despite everything he was and should be, Crowley had felt so incredibly loved in this moment, that he was immediately addicted. But no matter what he tried, he could not replicate the feeling in any way.

“Must be just over seventeen years now,” the angel mused, innocently. Then his eyes met Crowley’s, through the glasses, they seemed to stare into his soul and the warmth in Crowley’s chest turned into heat.

“I missed you,” Aziraphale said, still perfectly innocent and Crowley even managed a smirk.

“Did you now?”

He grabbed Aziraphale by the arm and pulled him towards and exit. The angel shrugged off his hand, but kept following him.

“What do you want? I was just entertaining these gentlemen.”

“Oh I’m sure you were,” Crowley hissed and curled his hands into fists. The wave of jealousy that rolled over him was most likely not justified in any way but if he couldn’t have Aziraphale’s company, nobody else deserved it either.

“Are you alright, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked and the worry was clear and obvious in his eyes. It only made Crowley that much more angry. What a fool! One should think, an immortal and ethereal being would not be as clueless as a literal child, but here he was standing, eternally frustrated because the angel was blind!

“ _Are you alright, Crowley?_ Do I look alright to you?” Crowley stopped abruptly and sneered at Aziraphale. The angel did not seem too bothered, except for the still worried expression.

“No, that’s why I asked.”

Crowley frowned and hissed at him. Aziraphale took one step back, but his expression was less worried now. There was something there, that Crowley had never seen on his face before. He pushed open a door behind himself and pulled the angel with him into the dark space. He could still see as bright as day; the dark was comfortable for demons.

“Crowley?” the angel asked and reached out a hand. Before Crowley could evade the touch, Aziraphale’s fingertips ran over the skin at his cheek. He clenched his teeth. There it was again, the overwhelming sense of love and Crowley’s reaction to it was an embarrassing gasp as his jealousy and rage evaporated like a drop of water on a hot stove-top.

With everything he had in him, Crowley clung to his frown, trying to save face.

And as suddenly as Aziraphale had touched him, he pulled away his hand and left Crowley with an empty feeling.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. Was there something in particular you wanted?”

Crowley just shook his head. Only when he was sure, Aziraphale could no longer hear him, he let out a string of curses, the angel would have despised.

* * *

 

+1

Words were a funny thing and so were languages. Complicated and quite frankly less necessary than humans would have believed. But without words and languages or the likes, fate could never have aligned so perfectly as they had.

“Angel,” the man had called his girlfriend and something within Crowley shifted.

Crowley had often called Aziraphale ‘angel’ but it had never been a term of endearment. But since then, he had not been able to shake this concept and over the course of several decades, it became a habit to imprint this word with just a bit more affection than strictly necessary.

Aziraphale reacted accordingly. In the beginning he hadn’t even noticed, but Crowley was more obvious than Aziraphale was oblivious and somewhere around the late 1980s he had caught on.

Work had kept them apart for a few years, then the Antichrist came along and even though at that point, work kept them together, it was still work and Crowley could never make a move.

And eventually, the world ended. Only it didn’t - and instead Crowley found himself in heaven for the first time in over six millennia. He had not missed it in the least. After heaven, there was Aziraphale, smiling at him as he held Crowley’s hand in a firm grip while their appearances shifted back. And once again the overwhelming feeling of love washed through Crowley. Now, for the first time in the history of the world, he could actually do something about it.

When Aziraphale attempted to pull away his hand, Crowley brought it up to his lips instead. He gently kissed the knuckles, before letting go. The angel looked at Crowley with unspeakable emotion in his eyes.

Their lunch was charged with something more. Somehow, the sense of love was just as strong now, when Aziraphale wasn’t even touching Crowley.

“Where do you want me to drop you off?” he offered. Like always. He was glad to just drive Aziraphale around for all he cared.

“Why don’t we go to your flat? I’ve never been,” the angel beamed at Crowley and he clenched a hand around the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

“My place it is.”

Crowley had the overwhelming urge to go 100 mph; they would reach his place in less than ten minutes. But he kept going slowly – a _normal_ pace, he reminded himself – for Aziraphale.

As the angel looked around Crowley’s apartment, it was apparent that he preferred the cluttered familiarity of his shop, but true to himself, he still had nice words for every aspect of Crowley’s sparse home.

“What lovely plants!” he remarked before he went on down the hall. Crowley turned around, took off his glasses and glared at the lush, green leaves surrounding him.

“Don’t let that get to your heads,” he hissed and turned the corner to follow Aziraphale - just to run right into him. The angel’s hands came up to Crowley’s sides, holding him in place and suddenly they were close. Once again. It meant nothing, usually.

But today something was different – or maybe it was everything, because like so long ago, Aziraphale brought a hand up against Crowley’s cheek, let it linger, warm and soft against the sharp lines of the demon’s face.

“I _like_ your eyes,” he uttered softly, a blush creeping into his cheeks, his eyes so earnest and – loving.

And before Crowley could come up with a witty response, before he could even grin or lift an eyebrow, Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him.

And stopped again, pulling away, eyes wide.

“Oh. Oh, I thought… I don’t know how – I’ve never… I’m sorry –“

“Shh,” Crowley interrupted him, pressing a finger against the Aziraphale’s lips.

“Oh, Angel.”

Aziraphale uttered a small sound, that made Crowley smile.

“Do you even _know_ how long?”

“Twenty years?”

“Try centuries, Angel.”

And Crowley was not sure, whether it was he or Aziraphale who moved first to kiss the other senseless but for just a second kiss in a lifetime of over six thousand years, it was pretty amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy! I'm having quite a hard time figuring them out as characters so I hope this isn't complete bs... or boring or something oof
> 
> please, as always, leave me kudos or comments or whatever you like, I'll be happy about any validation I get. Or constructive criticism lol,, don't hold back :)
> 
> Check out my new Good Omens side-blog [a-zira-fell](https://a-zira-fell.tumblr.com/) on tumblr <3


End file.
